Visions of You
by daniiibabiii
Summary: Clary was pretty much a normal girl,that is up until the summer before her senior year, she begins to get visions of future events,the only down side is when she gets them her eyes start to bleed.What happens when she starts to see the death of Jace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This story isn't edited but I really wanted to upload it so…here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

I walk into Herondale high school after an interesting summer, sporting my black denim shorts

With a white t-shirt and my black converse, my curly red hair up in a ponytail. Everything is the same as I left it last year. Same rusty green lockers, light blue walls and white tiled floor. Same wooden doors and same foggy glass windows that no one bothers to clean anymore. Same people that cant seem to get over themselves, and same people with low self-esteems, and others that just go with the flow. No one seems to have changed. I think back to my last three years in high school, I would give anything for something different to happen. Anything would have been better then my normal life. Now….I kind of miss it when I was normal. As I make my way down the hall, I see one of my best girlfriends Isabelle Lightwood. She smiles waves at me, and yells that she will meet me at my locker before lunch. I smile and nod. A couple lockers down I see Sebastian Verlac, he grins at me. We went on a couple dates this summer. I winked at him as I passed. The girls around him glared at me, including Maureen Brown. Maureen hates me, though I do not know why. I see my best friend, Simon at the locker we shared sense freshman year. He spots me from down the hall and smiles. I have been having these weird dreams all summer, it started the first day of summer break. I would dream something and the next day it would happen. I would wake up crying tears of blood. Lately I have been getting them while I am awake. There isn't much you can really do when your eyes are bleeding in public but blot them dry and ignore the weird stares you get. When I would get a vision, it would happen seconds hours or even days later. I have concluded that I have to change the outcome. I would have told my mom but she would think I am loosing it. Simon is the only one I can think of who would listen to what I have to say, he still thinks the zombie apocalypse is coming. Simon has been visiting his cousins all summer, I haven't seen him sense the last day of school. We emailed and texted all summer but I didn't really think this was the kind of thing you put in an email or text.

I break into a run and crush him into a hug.

"Hey Fray, I didn't realize I was missed this much." he laughs. His dark brown hair had gotten longer and his brown eyes look like they got bigger. Wait-

"Simon where are your glasses?" I ask him curiously.

"Oh I got laser eye surgery over the summer." he says simply.

"Way to put that in the emails." I laugh as I put some notebooks into our locker. Yea I am saying he should have put that in the email, when I haven't said nearly anything about my visions in mine. I begin to feel a little dizzy and grab onto Simon who is babbling about us finally being seniors to keep me from falling over. Great. Here we go again.

"Clary?"

_I look down the hall to see Jace Herondale, schools quarter back and major heartthrob. He is a big player and has dated almost every girl in school, except me that is. He is putting books into his locker, I hear sirens and seconds later a car crashes into the school making contact with Jace and pushing him down the hall. Jace! I screamed, but it was too late. He stopped right at my feet, his golden hair stained with blood and his matching golden eyes drained of life staring up at me. _

"Clary, Clary, Clary!" Simon screamed my name. He looked at me shocked. By this time everyone had made there way to first period besides Jace, he must have come in late.

I look over to Jace, he meets my eyes and smirks. I mentally roll my eyes. I hear the sirens. I do not have much time to react but somehow I made my way down the hall fast enough because seconds before the car hit I pushed Jace out of the way. Jace hit the floor and I landed on top of him. I look down at him, and then at my shirt that has drops of blood on it. I get off Jace, knowing that my eyes are probably still dripping blood, and sprint the opposite way of the students rushing to see what has happened. I round a corner and come to a dead end that's filled with vending machines. You think I would know which ways are dead ends because I have been in the same school for three years but I am really paying attention to where I am going. I just want to get away from the crowd of students and teachers before they saw me.

"Clary?"

"Si?" I asked as I whirled around to face him.

"Yea it's me, what happened back there?" he says looking into my blood-filled eyes with worry.

"I'll explain everything Si just let me get cleaned up ok?" I say feeling drained.

"Alright come on." he said motioning towards the hall. He looked like he wanted to freak out. Knowing Simon he is going to do that later. I hesitate a little and take a breath. Then walk through the now ghost like hall making my way to the locker rooms with Simon's arm around my shoulder.

**I really hope you like it so far **

**3 Daniibabii **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know its been a long time but for those of you who are still with me…here ya go :D**

"Okay start talking." Simon said as we sit down at our usual lunch table.

"How did you know that car would crush through the school?" Izzy asked, her blue eyes staring at me eagerly.

I look around the lunch room, the white painted cinderblock walls lined with thick green lines all the way around, the white tiled floor and brown tables. People are getting

there lunches on the same old orange tray and whispering about what happened this morning. Our school is the only school that would stay open after a freaking car

smashed into it. I look across the room, Jace is sitting with his group of friends but he does not seem to really be there. They are all laughing and joking around. He is just

staring. At me. Maureen and Sebastian try to get his attention; he looks sideways at them and laughs a little. Maureen spots me looking over and gives me a look. I roll

my eyes and catch Jace looking at me again. His golden eyes piercing through me. I take a deep breath tarring my eyes away from him and tell my best friends the whole

story starting from when I had just gotten my visions and ending with what just happened.

"You know the one time I go away, I come back and you inherit some super power." Simon says shaking his head but smiling at the same time.

"This is so cool! Do you know when they are going to happen?" Izzy says in amazement. I am surprised they even believed me.

"No they just do, I wish I did though so I can leave so people don't see my eyes bleeding." I say looking out the window.

"You can't say anything, you have to promise ok." I looked at them worryingly.

"No way Clary we are going to tell everyone and send you away to be tested on!" Simon says grinning.

"Very funny Si, I say rolling my eyes. But I am serious, this summer I tried to save someone from being kidnapped and the cops questioned me. I couldn't tell them how

I knew what I did." I say taking a deep breath again.

Oh don't worry, your secret is safe with us, just like all the rest of them. Izzy says giving me a wink. I give a little laugh, I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my

shoulders.

"Um Clary?" My heartbeat quickened, and my stomach dropped.

I turn around to see none other then Jace Herondale.

"Yes?" I ask my voice shaky.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked me.

"Ugh sure." I say motioning him to sit down. He looked a little hesitant. Before he says anything else I get up from the table take his wrist and go out the back door of the

lunchroom. I pushed open the door into the sun covered grass and sit down on the picnic table. "What's up?" I asked normally, hoping he couldn't see right through it.

He sits down next to me on the picnic table. He doesn't say anything for minute just stares into his hands.

"Clary… I …how did you know.. I mean how did you know the car was coming." he looked at me with confusion.

" Jace I don't know what your talking about, I just heard the sirens like you did." I say to him. I don't know where this is coming from I am just spitting out words, at this

point my stomach has dropped to my feet.

"Yea but no one would be able to react fast enough I mean I was right there and you were down the hall, how did you -?" I can see he was getting angry but so am I.

"I didn't know anything was going to happen ok? I just acted on instinct." I almost yell at him. The bell for class rings and I look in the window and see students filing out

of the lunchroom. Izzy is waiting for me, we have class together next period. I hop off the picnic table. I look back at him.

" You know a "Thank you for saving my life" would be nice." I say his face softened. I opened the door and filed in behind a group of people with Izzy at my side.

The rest of the day was a blur, I pulled into the driveway and see a cop car waiting out side.

"Ms. Fray, can we have a word with you?"


End file.
